Fanon:Blut und Waffen - Kapitel 30
Mass Effect - Other Stories Blut und Waffen (XXX) Silver wachte nach diversen Alpträumen auf und erschreckte sich kurz an den beiden kälteren Händen, die auf seinem Kopf und seinem Rücken lagen. „Ganz ruhig, wir wollten nur wissen was los ist.“, meinte Seraphim, nachdem EVI einige Schritte weggetreten war. Silver richtete sich auf und blickte zur Uhr. „Was… Wieso?“, fragte er. „Du hast gestöhnt und dich die ganze Zeit verkrampft. Ist ganz schön schwer so zu schlafen.“, erklärte sie weiter und ging wieder zur Terminalwand. Dort lehnte sie sich an den Schreibtisch und sprach: „Desweiteren hat EVI eine gute Neuigkeit für dich.“ Er stand auf und streifte sich die Stiefel über. „Sehr gute Neuigkeiten?“, fragte er zaghaft. „Oh ja. Laut Mistral hat Phoenixclaw die Operation überstanden. Sie liegt jetzt auf der Intensivstation des Bellesguard-Krankenhauses. Noch ist sie nicht wach, aber es sieht gut aus.“, erzählte EVI. Silver atmete auf und fragte nur: „Ich kann aber schon zu ihr, oder?“ „Das ist momentan nicht so klug. Mistral hat mich vorgewarnt, dass sie gerade ziemlich schlimm aussieht und außerdem ist jetzt im Moment nicht mal klar wann und ob sie jemals aufwachen wird, und wie ihr Zustand danach ist.“, warnte EVI noch. „Weißt du wie egal mir das gerade ist?“, entgegnete er und ging los. Nachdem er aus der Kabine draußen war meinte Seraphim nur: „Du solltest ihn begleiten, nicht dass er sich noch verläuft.“ „Ja, das ist eine gute Idee…“, stimmte EVI zu. Silver bemerkte bereits auf den Weg zum Fahrstuhl, dass er verfolgt wurde. „Was ist? Bist du mir nachgelaufen, damit ich mich nicht verlaufe?“ „Ja, das trifft es ganz gut. Du warst bis jetzt nur ein einziges Mal auf Abstergo und auch nur im unteren Distrikt. Dieses Krankenhaus liegt weiter oben.“ „Das hab ich mir schon gedacht, immerhin ist es das Beste der Wing Technologies, im Firmensitz der Wing Technologies.“, entgegnete Silver und bekam gleich große Augen als EVI die Zielebene eingab. EVI merkte seinen Blick und flötete nur: „Wie gesagt, es liegt weit oben. Sehr weit oben. Direkt zwischen den Laboren für experimentelle Technik und den Ingenieursbüros. Und über den Büros liegen nur noch die Chefetage und die Apartments der Chefetage.“ „Ich wollte zu Phoenixclaw, nicht zu Techtron.“, stammelte er etwas. „Ich glaube das werden wir sowieso nicht umgehen können.“, ahnte sie nur. Mistral stand, nun mit einem sterilweißen Prox-Anzug mit blassblauen Streifen bekleidet, vor dem Krankenbett von Phoenixclaw und redete mit Techtron und Arivoso über eine heikle Sache. „Das Ärzteteam und ich konnten ihren Körper zwar wiederherstellen, aber wir haben keine Ahnung ob und welche Gehirnschäden entstanden sind. Es ist sogar gut möglich, dass sie nie wieder aufwacht.“, erklärte sie. „Aber Sie haben es schon einmal geschafft.“, meinte Arivoso. „Ja, allerdings waren da die Voraussetzungen anders. Damals ist sie gleichzeitig erstickt, verbrannt und schockgefroren worden. Dieses Mal wurde sie von Schock- und Infrawellen getroffen und war dabei zu ersticken. Und ich habe weniger Zeit.“ „Ich verstehe schon, trotzdem sieht es momentan gut aus, oder?“, fragte Techtron. „Ja, wenn man es so sieht schon. Wegen des momentanen Zustandes würde ich allerdings gerne Admiral Phoenixclaw bis auf weiteres von sämtlichen Pflichten entbinden.“ „Ah… das ist nicht so einfach wie Sie denken, Doktor Mirage.“, meinte Arivoso zögerlich. „Wer einmal den Titel inne hat, trägt ihn bis zu seinem Tod oder bis der Krieg vorbei ist. Selbst danach haftet er noch an einen. Ich kann nicht einfach schnipsen und die ganze Verantwortung geht an den nächsten über.“ „Äh… was?“, fragte Mistral verwundert. „Es ist schlichtweg nicht vorgesehen, dass der Fleet-Admiral schwer verletzt wird und ausfällt. Entweder er siegt oder er stirbt.“ „Tut mir leid, ich bin Ärztin, ich denke nicht in schwarz und weiß. Für mich zählt alleine, dass meine Patienten leben. Ansonsten kann ich bei schwierigen Fällen wie ihr einfach wegtreten und beten, dass ihre Seele einen guten Platz in der Abyss erhält.“, sprach sie, fast entrüstet. „Verzeihung, ich wollte Ihnen nicht auf die Füße treten und es war auch nicht persönlich gemeint. Ich meinte damit nur, dass sie bis auf weiteres den Rang eines Fleet-Admirals behält, und zwar entweder bis sie stirbt oder bis der Krieg gewonnen ist.“, erklärte sich Arivoso. „Ja, ich verstehe schon. Dieser sogenannte Macht-Kodex ist nur sehr strikt und geht gegen meine Ideale. Denn laut ihm müsste ich sie sterben lassen oder hoffen, dass sich der Krieg von selbst gewinnt, nur damit sie nicht mehr länger der Fleet-Admiral ist. Das Problem, weshalb ich überhaupt erst damit angefangen habe, ist schließlich, dass sie nach ihrem Aufwachen wahrscheinlich unberechenbar sein wird. Und sie hat momentan extrem viel Macht. Das ist eine schlechte und, durch den Kodex, selbstvernichtende Mischung.“, meinte sie abschließend. Die anderen beiden nickten. „Wir sollten uns deswegen momentan keine Gedanken darüber machen. Jetzt zählt nur, dass sie nach einer Entführung und der Zerstörung der Station auf der sie gefangen war, zurück ist. Das wird die Medien auch beruhigen.“, erklärte Techtron. „Die Medien haben davon erfahren?“, fragte Mistral verwundert. „Ja, Bak’kahma hat seinem Zweckspartner, Ratsherr Rotumba, die Nachricht geschickt, dass Phoenixclaw nun in seiner Gewalt wäre. Rotumba, so viel haben schon klären können, hatte sich Bak’kahmas haltloser Klage wegen seiner kurzsichtigen Wut angeschlossen, und nicht weil er wirklich Admiral Phoenixclaws Tod wollte. Deswegen hat er die Nachricht dem dakratanischen Imperium weitergeleitet, was eine ebenso kurzsichtige Tat war. Die Leute die hinter Bak’kahma standen jubelten entweder oder erkannten was da lief, die anderen machten sich in die Hose worauf ihre Frontlinie noch weiter einbrach. Vom einen Imperium ging es ins nächste und so weiter. Kurzzeitig gab es sogar das Gerücht, das die Phoenix mitsamt der Station zerstört wurde, was nur schwer widerlegt werden konnte.“, erzählte Arivoso und fügte geschafft an: „Deswegen, und wegen der immer noch großen Gefahr eines Anschlags, sind wir hier her gekommen. Wegen solcher Sachen werden nämlich immer die Büros der Ratsmitglieder und meines belagert.“ „So ist die Lage. Sollte sich irgendwas am momentanen Status quo ändern, werde ich es ihnen beiden sofort berichten.“, schloss Mistral, worauf die beiden wichtigsten Personen der Galaxie gingen und sie sich wieder ihrer Patientin zuwandte. Silver und EVI waren endlich in Etage 120 angekommen und traten in das Foyer des Krankenhauses, da standen sie zwei bekannten Leuten gegenüber. Für größere Gespräche war zum Glück keine Zeit, trotzdem nickten sie sich einander respektvoll zu, Silver und EVI salutierten jeweils. Danach gingen sie durchs Foyer und an den vielen Pflanzen vorbei, derweil bemerkte Silver: „Tja, du hattest recht. Ließ sich wirklich nicht vermeiden.“ Nachdem sie relativ umständlich erfahren haben, wo Phoenixclaw liegt, arbeiteten sie sich durch das gigantische Krankenhaus durch (was übrigens nur eine Ebene fasste!). Der Name Bellesguard (schöner Ausblick) passte übrigens wirklich. Fast alle Zimmer waren entweder zum Inneren der Station und somit den Parks, Unterwassergärten und Gartenstädten, oder dem Äußeren, mit der faszinierenden aber auch zerstörenden Schönheit des galaktischen Kerns, zugewandt. Jede der Stationen hatte einen Farbcode, mit der sie sich zurechtfinden konnten. Der der Intensivstation war weiß. Wirklich alles war steril weiß. Das indirekte und so sanfte Licht von der abgehängten Decke, die Lichtbänder die zu den Zimmern und Räumen führten, Boden und Wände, sogar die Streifen der Ärzte hoben sich nur durch ein blasses Blau ab. Sie wären eine Weile in diesem Weiß umhergeirrt, wäre ihnen Mistral nicht über den Weg gelaufen. „Silver? Und… ist das ein EVI-Avatar?!“, fragte sie verwundert. „Ja.“, antwortete EVI nur. Mistral nickte anerkennend und fragte: „Was macht ihr hier? Ach, wahrscheinlich wollt ihr zu Phoenixclaw. Tut mir leid, sie ist noch nicht wach.“ „Ist mir egal. Ich will sie nur sehen.“, entgegnete Silver ungeduldig. „Das ist keine so gute Idee. Wir mussten einige Implantate und so auswechseln und viel flicken… Du hattest gestern einen Nervenzusammenbruch, oder?“ Silver schüttelte den Kopf, doch EVI nickte dezent. „Alles klar, aber ich hab dich gewarnt.“, meinte sie und ging voran. Das Fensterkonzept der Station war jetzt gerade sehr unpassend. Die Zimmer gingen nach außen und besaßen standardmäßig große Fenster. Die Station drehte sich, von ihrem Standpunkt aus, gerade zum Galaktischen Kern hin, was ein wirklich bedrohliches Spektakel hinter den Krankenbetten zeigte. Phoenixclaw war nicht die einzige auf der Station, die es sehr schlimm erwischt hatte. Sie war nicht mal das einzige Mitglied der Admiralität. Nur zwei Zimmer weiter lag nämlich Admiral Cortana. Aber Silver wollte nur zu einer Person und ignorierte den Rest komplett. Das Zimmer war weiß, die Kristall-Fenster waren aktiviert, so dass sie eine weiße Wand bildeten, wo etwas rotes Licht durchschimmerte. Phoenixclaws Haut war blass, so dass sich die alte stark von der neuen, rosafarbenen, Haut unterschied. Rötlich schimmerten zudem Narben am rechten Haaransatz und am linken Auge. Außerdem wuchsen ihre Haare gerade an einer Stelle am rechten Schädel nach. „Was zum Geier habt ihr getan?“, fragte Silver leicht geschockt. „Wir haben sie gerettet.“ „Wie lange ist sie jetzt so?“ „Vor genau einen Tag wurde sie entführt. Rechnet man von der Zerstörung der Station bis jetzt sind es knapp 20 Stunden.“ „Wird sie wieder?“ „Das weiß ich nicht. Ihr Körper regeneriert sich schon, ihr EEG sieht auch gut aus aber… Ich glaube ja eigentlich nicht an das Zeug aber wenn man bedenkt dass sie auch extrem starke Kräfte und eine Verbindung zu einer Göttin hat…“ Mistral seufzte kurz. „Ich weiß nicht was mit ihrer Seele ist. Vielleicht haben wir hier nur noch eine Hülle vor uns und… Eigentlich dürfen wir uns nun keinen Ausfall leisten, alleine wegen der Meldung von Phoenixclaws Verletzungen haben sich die Frontlinien einige Parsec weit ins Kerngebiet reingefressen, aber das kann ich nicht beeinflussen.“ „Könnt ihr beide gehen?“, fragte Silver. EVI und Mistral nickten und gingen schnell. Nachdem sich die Tür zugeschoben hatte und somit niemand etwas hören oder sehen konnte meinte er leise: „Phoenix, ist das wirklich dein Ernst? Willst du dich so von mir verabschieden? Einfach so, ohne ein Wort?“ Er schluckte kurz. „Ich bin dir in die Hölle und zurück gefolgt. Du hast Sachen überlebt, die niemand für möglich gehalten hat. Du wurdest sogar vom Vorboten gefangen genommen und bist zurückgekehrt. Ich glaube dir nicht, dass du einfach so in die Abyss abgehauen bist!“ Seltsamerweise überkam ihn gerade eine starke Wut. „Du kannst uns doch nicht mitten im Vernichtungskrieg alleine lassen! Du, die einzige die niemals ihre Pflicht verletzen will!“ Er setzte sich auf einen Stuhl und weinte. Derweil kam Mistral kurz rein. „Bist du fertig?“, fragte sie. Silver schüttelte stumm den Kopf. „Ok, lass dir Zeit, ich hab mit EVI sowieso noch einiges wegen ihres neuen Körpers zu reden.“ Er rutschte mit dem Stuhl näher ans Bett und legte einfach seine Hand auf die von Phoenixclaw. „Ach Phoenix, dieses Mal hast du es wohl wirklich geschafft… Dieses Mal hast du dich in die Abyss gebombt.“, flüsterte er nur und blieb dann so sitzen, still hoffend. Sie sah die Husks und die Station in der sie sich befand explodieren, sie konnte nicht mal ihr Gebet fertig sprechen, da wurde sie von den Schockwellen getroffen. Sie verlor sofort das Bewusstsein und trieb ab, als hätte die Explosion sie von ihrem Körper losgerissen. Sie trieb immer weiter fort, hin zu einer anderen Galaxie. Bei dieser war schließlich das Tor zur Abyss, doch bevor sie da reingetrieben wurde, hielt sie die Gottheit der Galaxie auf. Ein intensivblauer Vogel mit vier Flügeln erschien vor ihr. „Kind der Reshanta, was willst du hier?“, fragte er. „Ich weiß es nicht. Wer bist du?“, antwortete sie einfach. „Ich bin Narahira, die Göttin der Andromedagalaxie. Du stehst hier vor einem der Tore in die Abyss, aber du bist noch nicht bereit. Unser Vater Atarian hat dich noch nicht zu sich gerufen.“ Narahira fächerte die saphirblauen Flügel auf. „Gehe weiter auf dem Weg der Sterne. Die Gestirne werden dir helfen.“, sprach sie, dann fegte sie sie zurück zur Milchstraße. Silver hatte Mistral mittlerweile zweimal wieder rausgeschickt und saß einfach nur noch still rum. Gerade als er aufstehen und gehen wollte, schien es so als würde Phoenixclaw aufwachen. Er hielt inne und dachte schon, dass er es sich einbildete, doch dann schlug sie wirklich zaghaft die Augen auf. „Guten Morgen.“, flüsterte er nur, worauf Phoenixclaw ein feines Lächeln aufsetzte. Doch bereits bei der kleinsten Bewegung gefror ihr Gesicht vor Schmerzen. Schließlich flüsterte sie schwach: „Wo bin ich?“ „Auf Abstergo. Geht’s dir gut?“ „Naja… Schmerzen, Schmerzen und noch mehr Schmerzen. Ich hab das Gefühl als hätte man meinen ganzen Körper malträtiert.“ Silver lächelte etwas. „Das hat man. Beziehungsweise du hast es. Brauchst du was? Hast du Durst?“ „Nein danke. Tritt als erste Mistral in den Arsch, sie muss hier irgendwo sein. Hätte sie mir keine Adrenalin-Blocker gegeben, hätte ich früher abhauen können.“, erklärte sie, wobei leichter Zorn in ihren Augen funkelte und sogar ihre Schmerzen überdeckte. „Ich hol generell mal Mistral, sie wird sich freuen, dass du tatsächlich aufgewacht bist. Schlaf mir nicht ein!“, meinte er und sprang auf. Phoenixclaw blickte ihn verwundert nach und bemerkte erst in diesem Moment die vier silbernen Streifen auf seiner Uniform. Wie lange war sie ausgeknockt? Mistral kam schnell rein und strahlte übers ganze Gesicht. „Du bist wirklich eine Überlebenskünstlerin.“, meinte sie und holte schnell eine Spritze. „Damit sind die Schmerzen bald passé. Wie geht’s dir?“, erklärte sie und stellte sich voller Erwartungen neben sie. „Wenn man von den Schmerzen absieht…“, meinte sie. „Silver holt sich gerade was zu trinken; du bekommst zwar alles intravenös, aber brauchst du was?“ „Nein, danke, das Schmerzmittel reicht und wirkt schon. Apropos Silver… Er ist jetzt ein Air Marshall, also ein Captain, wann ist das passiert? Wie lange war ich weg?“, fragte sie verängstigt. „Du willst wahrscheinlich wissen ob der Krieg noch tobt. Ja, der ist noch da. Und keine Sorge, du hast nichts verpasst. Gerade mal ein Tag Lebens- oder Kriegszeit ist dir durch die Finger geronnen. Du solltest Silver danken, er war der einzige, der nach der Zerstörung der Station beharrlich nach dir suchen ließ und nicht in Sicherheit floh. Deswegen wurde er für mehrere Orden vorgeschlagen und befördert. Hm… Er saß vier Stunden an deinem Bett und wollte uns nicht reinlassen. Er ist wirklich eine gute Seele.“ „Hat er das alles verkraftet?“ „Laut EVI nicht wirklich. Gestern hatte er einen emotionalen Kollaps. Eigentlich müsste ich ihm die Lizenz entziehen, aber da du wieder aufgewacht bist und ihn stabilisieren wirst spielt das keine Rolle mehr. Gibt es irgendwelche Lücken in deinem Leben oder hast du das Gefühl, dass dir etwas fehlt?“ „Nein. Jedenfalls nichts Wichtiges. Ich war einen Tag weg? Ich meine, weg vom Fenster?“ „Wie man’s nimmt. Du bist im Koma gelegen und warst für etwa acht Stunden tot, aber hey, einmal warst du es auch schon vier Jahre lang.“ „Wie man’s nimmt, da hast du recht. Gibt es etwas, was ich erfahren muss?“ „Nicht hier und nicht jetzt. Ah, Silver, freust du dich?“, meinte sie und blickte auf einen strahlenden Silver. Silver lächelte nur und nickte. „Gut. Ruht euch beide aus. Phoenix, deine Implantate werden dich schneller wieder auf die Beine bringen als du denken kannst, aber du musst dich die nächste Zeit noch schonen. Ich schau in etwa einer Stunde nochmal nach dir, schlaf erstmal, ok?“ Phoenixclaw lächelte ebenfalls und drehte den Kopf etwas weg. Mistral führte Silver raus und dimmte das Licht. „Silver, du kannst nun sagen was du willst, aber für mich bist du der Grund weshalb sie wieder wach ist.“, meinte sie nachdem sie auf dem Flur standen. „Wie kommst du drauf?“ „Ich glaube, dass sie deine Nähe gespürt hat. Bis heute ist nicht ganz geklärt was Leute, die im Koma liegen denken und fühlen, aber ich glaube du warst einer der Gründe weshalb sie zurück ist.“ „Tja, das glaube ich auch etwas. Wo ist EVI?“ „Steht in der Lounge der Intensiv- und Neurostation und genießt den Ausblick auf den Sonnenpark. Sie wartete da und kann noch etwas warten, da ich mit dir sprechen möchte.“ „Als Freundin und Kameradin?“, fragte Silver hoffnungsvoll. „Als Ärztin.“, entgegnete Mistral, wobei ihre gute Laune und Freude mit einem Mal wie weggewischt waren. „Klingt nicht gut.“ „Ist es auch nicht. Komm bitte mit.“ „Bitte lass mir noch kurz den Augenblick, immerhin ist meine Freundin zurückgekehrt.“, meinte er noch schnell, wurde dann aber von Mistral mitgezogen. Ende von Kapitel XXX Kategorie:Fanon Kategorie:Phoenixclaw (fanon)